A story of Knowing One's Eyes
by 4everwriter
Summary: Takane didn't seem like her usual self today... She seemed different, wrong... A kind of Harutaka(?) one shot- Enjoy!


**I don't own Kagepro~**

"Good morning, Takane!" Haruka greeted the girl as he stepped into the classroom.

"Oh, hey Haruka." She called back, absentmindedly. Takane was sitting at the desk next to him, as usual, and playing Dead Bullet 1989 on her laptop. From the looks of it, she was winning. As Haruka walked closer and sat down, his suspicions were proven correct.

"Yes!" Takane cried out, a grin on her face. Haruka gave a little chuckle.

"Good job as always, Takane," he cheered as her face turned towards him. But suddenly, his cheerful smile fell down fell down faintly, turning his face into total confusion. Looking closely at her, Haruka sensed something different about Takane, less warmer. She still had the same smirk on her face, and a pessimistic aura, but he felt that something was wrong about her.

"Hm? Haruka?" Takane stared at him while tilting her head, something he would've found cute other days, but strangely, not today. "Are you okay?"

Realizing that she was talking to him, Haruka blinked and tried to laugh it off.

"Ah, I'm fine, I just thought I saw something, but never mind!"

Staring at him for a couple more seconds, Takane shrugged it off by muttering "Airhead," and then went back to her game, cursing and shouting at her opponent. Haruka took out his sketchbook and started to sketch Takane, hoping that it might relieve his uncertain feelings. Unfortunately, it did the exact opposite. The more he drew, the more he felt something off about Takane. Finally, finishing his sketch, Haruka took a good look at it.

 _No, this does not look like Takane at all._

His sudden thought surprised him, but he knew it was right. True, the details of her physical features did resemble the model herself, but it couldn't stop his feeling that he drew a totally different person. Haruka skimmed through his sketches of Takane and compared. Suddenly, he noticed a small detail. Looking closely at the sketches, he observed her eyes. In his other sketches, Takane held a childish spark in her eyes. But in this recent one, the spark had been more sharp and... menacing? No. That shouldn't be right. Throughout the many years Haruka had spent with Takane, there had never been a moment where she had acted menacing, nor cruel. Sure, she can appear that way because of her ever- glaring eyes, but even that couldn't make her seem so evil.

"Yes! I finally beat him!" Takane's loud cry woke Haruka from his thinking. He glanced up to her, surprised. She turned towards him, a grin on her face. But the only thing he could see were her eyes. The eyes that he once thought were beautiful, now held cruel pride, and a coldness that gave Haruka a chill up his spine. But the one thing that confirmed the horrible truth was the redness that flickered in her eyes. Before he could voice out his discovery however, his legs suddenly felt wobbly, and he collapse onto the floor, his breath growing ragged.

"?!"

As his eyes staretd growing foggy, he managed to make out Takane's figure slowly and casually walking over and kneeling beside him.

"W-who... are...you...?" He tried to breathe out. "W-where...what...did...you...do...to...Ta-Takane...?"

Ignoring his stumbling words, she gently stroked his cheek.

"Ah, how tragic. Not being able to see your beloved Takane on your last breath. I do resemble her though, don't I?" She gave him a smile, so sweet and so unlike Takane, that it made him feel sick. He should've known. Her eyes, her act, her smile; they were all clues that had pointed towards his suspicion. It had been so painfully obvious. But Haruka didn't know, and because of that, he was now sitting helplessly on the floor as She took out a shot with a red liquid inside and injected the needle through his neck. As his eyes slowly closed, the last thing he saw was Kenjirou-sensei walking into the classroom and muttering something about _clones_ and _poison._ After that, his mind drifted into darkness.'

 _I want to see you, Takane._

 **By the way, if you still don't get it, the Takane that Haruka saw was actually a clone created by Kenjirou. What happened to Takane is up to your imagination~**


End file.
